Known systems and methods for monitoring and controlling sound levels across multiple regions require a user at a region remote from a source of sound to manually notify users at the source of the sound of a loud volume. Furthermore, such systems and methods rely on warning users occupying a region in which the sound is emitted of dangerous or overly loud sound levels rather than notifying a user at the source of the sound or automatically lowering the dangerous or overly loud sound levels to an acceptable volume.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.